The Moons Embrace
by Rainbow Skittlez2468
Summary: Sesshomaru owes Kagome, but when she calls the favor in, he can't get a certain pair a of azure eyes out his head. And when she needs comfort the most, who comes to save her? sorry, I suck at summaries. SessxKag!
1. Chapter 1

**So, thank you for reading. I plan to make these longish chapters, so it will probably be about 2 weeks between each update. Reviews are appreciated! And, no, I do not own Inuyasha. Btw, the chapter titles are song lyrics, I don't own them, and its from kagomes point of view. I'll tell you when the pov changes! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter one: Calculate what I have done

* * *

_Burr!_ The freezing water made goose bumsp erupt on my skin, my teeth chattering loudly. Ok, so taking a bath in a mountain stream was not my best idea. The water came from the melted snow and was extremely cold. But there weren't any hot springs near by, so it would have to do. After three days of being on the road, I _needed_ this bath. All of the grime and dirt of traveling kinda put me in a bad mood, so regular baths were appreciated. The only downside was that Inuyasha threw a fit every time we stopped before dark.

A few months ago, he was getting really good about not complaining and I was ready to confess my feelings to him. But then Kikyou showed up. At first, I didn't mind that he went to see her, I mean, they were very close in the past so I didn't expect them to cut all ties. Then, it did bother me when he kept leaving more and more often, coming back later too. But when he started returning with swollen lips and dreamy looks in his eyes, it broke my heart. I couldn't believe that after Kikyou tried to kill him, he went right back to her! Thankfully Sango was here, or I would have left. She comforted me through so many sleepless nights.

But that was almost three months ago. I'd mostly gotten over it by now. I just missed the easy relationship that we used to have. Now, I was a bit more formal, keeping my heart guarded. My feelings were more of those towards a brother, I kept telling myself that at least. Although, that fact that Inuyasha didn't even notice that I liked him hurt. He kept acting exactly the same towards me, not apologizing at all. He had no idea how much pain that had put me through.

I sighed as I returned my concentration bathing, about to dunk my head under water. But a shrill voice made me stop and look up.

"Kagome! Kagome, Rin needs your help! It's sesshomaru-sama, he's bleeding and won't get up. Please, you have to help me!" The little girl was splattered with blood, but didn't look injured as she ran towards me. I hopped out of the chilling water, quickly getting dressed in my green uniform.

"Rin, what happened? Is Sesshomaru-sama hurt?" As baffling as the idea was, it seemed was the only thing that would explain her tear stained face.

"We-sniff-were walking along when some youkai came out of the trees and attacked us. Shesshomaru-sama told me to run, but I got really scared and my legs wouldn't move. Th-then one came at me, but Sesshomaru-sama grabbed me and killed it. But after the fight, he just fell down and he was bleeding! One got him Kagome! Please, you have to help! Jaken-sama didn't know what to do so..." I leaned down and gave the scared little girl a hug, hoping that it comforted her.

"Of course I'll help Rin. Can you lead me to him?" Grabbing my light jacket, I hurried after her. It was rather shocking to hear that Sesshomaru had saved Rin. I knew that he cared for the little girl enough to keep her around, but not to that extent. Well, maybe he wasn't just the jackass that Inuyasha made him out to be.

As we came upon the clearing in the woods, my eyes widened in shock. The daiyoukai was propped up against a tree, silver hair being stained by the blood seeping out of his side. His skin was also a reddish color, and looked slightly sweaty. Mokomoko was a bit deflated and more gray than white. I rushed over and tore off my jacket, pressing it against his wound.

"HUMAN! Get your filthy hands off of Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's shrill voice startled me, but it was quickly replaced with fear as Sesshomaru let out a loud growl. I was about to back away, but stopped as his lips parted.

"Jaken, take Rin and leave. _Now_," The little imp didn't argue as he grabbed the girl and ran off. Thankfully he didn't talk back, his high pitched voice was about to give me a head ache. The youkai's eyes remained closed while he continued to speak.

"You, girl, are wasting your time. That Monkey demon had poisonous claws and I doubt that you have the antidote." I take it back, maybe he is a jackass.

"No, but I can't just let you die either. Even if I don't have a cure, Miko powers should do something, right?" I definitely could not just leave him here! No matter how stuck up he was, he still deserved to be helped. Holding my hands above the wound, I concentrated on having my purifying powers turn to those of healing. As a bright glow surrounded my hands I cracked my eyes open and almost shouted in relief. The deep claw marks were slowly closing, the blood flowing slower.

But what I didn't count on was how much power it would take. I felt my muscles grow tired and heavy, my eye lids started to drift shut. It took a good amount of strength to just hold myself upright.

"Girl, It's almost completely gone. You should stop," the deep baritone shocked me, but the tired feeling in my body stayed.

"No, I have to get all the poison out. When the claw marks are gone, it should be out of your system," I was surprised at how much effort it took to talk, but didn't have the energy to concentrate on the feeling. I barely kept my eyes open, trying to lock my gaze on Sesshomaru's side, pleased when the marks disappeared. With a super human effort i looked up at him, to see if he was all right but the only sight to meet my eyes was darkness.

_(Sesshomaru's Pov)_

I caught the girls body as she fell forward, eyes closed as she passed out. She very familiar, but...Oh. Wasn't she that human woman that traveled with my annoying younger brother? What was it again...Kagome. That would explain the miko powers. But I wondered why she helped me, I did try to kill her once. Granted, it was nothing against her, just Inuyasha. But I certainly would not help anyone that dared to kill me. Although, that could also be because they were all dead.

I shifted her position slightly, holding her up with one of my arms. Wait... Didn't that get cut off? My eyes widened slightly as I examined the face of the sleeping woman. That was truly amazing, to regrow that amount of flesh in only a few minutes. It also explained why she was so exausted, to the point of passing out.

My hands carefully moved the strands of midnight black hair out of her face, looking at her with new eyes. It seemed that there was more to this woman that meets the eye.

_(a few hours later, Kagome's pov)_

I snuggled closer into my comforters warmth, trying vainly to sink back into sleep. Hmm I don't think that I brought my comforter to the feudal era with me...Damn, guess I better get up see what this is about.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I looked over at the man next to me. I was snuggled into Sesshomaru's side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Huh, his kimono was really soft and silky...I wonder where you get one of those in the feudal era. But the most amazing thing was that he appeared to be asleep! Eyes closed, chest rising and falling evenly. I was happy to see that his skin tone was looking normal again and mokomoko was back to full fluffiness.

I began to worry as I noticed that the sky was almost dark, night was falling. Oh, Inuyasha was so going to throw a tantrum when I got back. If, I got back that was. Sadly, I had no idea how to get to the campsite. The fact that Sesshomaru had stayed with me was shocking enough, I really didn't think that he would show me the way back to camp if I asked. I sighed, might as well start looking while there was still light left, though it was fading fast. I tried to disentangle myself from the silver haired demon with out waking him up. I got his arm off of me easily enough, but quickly regretted it when the cold night air hit me. Just as I was about to stand up, a quiet yawn caught my attention.

"Where are you going?" The deep baritone shocked me so much that I let out a small squeak of fear and fell right back down on my butt. Golden eyes looked me over, their expression unreadable.

"Uh, I was about to head back to camp. But it's so late that I'm sure Inuyasha's gonna throw a fit. And to top that off, I can't even remember the way there," Why was I telling him so much? I guess that knowing that he stayed here with me inspired a feeling of trust, like he wouldn't hurt me. I got back up, sad to leave his warmth because the night was growing cold fast. To my surprise, he also got up and examined me before speaking.

"Since you healed me, I owe you. I can take you back, if you'd like," Seriously, I have a name ya know. But his offer really surprised me. I was _so_ not expecting that. Wait a second.."Oh my god, did your arm grow back!? How did that happen?"

"You did that. It is the reason why I offered to help you. Since you have healed me twice, I shall also owe you one more favor if I take you back to your camp," Aww, now his look was a little condensing, as if insulting my intelligence. But i had no idea that I could heal something like that! Why is he staring at me? Oh yeah, he probably wants an answer.

"Yes, I would be very grateful if you would take me back to camp Sesshomaru-sama," Oh crap, he looks mad that I used his name.

"Hmm. Then come here," I took a few steps forward, not sure what was going to happen next. I let out a surprised gasp as his hands wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close as a small cloud of youki formed beneath us. We took off over the trees, the wind chilling me to the bone. He glanced at my face when my teeth started to chatter and switched his grip on me. His arms circled around my shoulders, sharing his warmth as he pulled me a little bit closer.

"Better?" His voice sounded uninterested, but his golden eyes held what looked a like tiny spark of concern in them.

"Yes, thank you," my voice was fervent gratitude as we descended into the small camp. I really was not looking forward to this. Sango, Shippou and Miroku were in town tonight, preforming exorcisms so that we could earn more money. Inuyasha and I had camped out so that he could visit Kikyou and i could bathe. but it also meant that I would soon be alone with his fury. Just as we landed on the ground, Inuyasha jumped up and opened his mouth.

"What the FUCK kagome?! Where the hell have you been? And why the fuck is He with you?" His screeching voice pierced right threw my ears, creating the beginning of a terrible head ache.

"You know, Inuyasha, that's really none of your business. So stop yelling at me," Damn, I really wanted to sit him. But its not like it would make a difference, he'd gotten used to it by now. I walked away from Sesshomaru, assuming that he want to leave and looked around for my jacket. Oh wait, didn't I use it to clean up a certain youkai's blood? Crap, it was _really_ cold out here.

"Your my damn woman, so it is my business! Now explain where you've been!" Did he just growl at me? Oh that was it mister.

"I am not _your_ woman! I never was! You lost that chance when you went back to Kikyou," Ah, now I felt the tears burning in my eyes. Why did he have to remind me of that? I really needed Sango now for some comfort, but she wasn't here. I slumped to the ground, dejectedly leaning head down on my knees._  
_

"Well, that still doesn't explain why ice prick over here isn't leaving!" I snapped my head around, shock coursing through me when I caught sight of the angry looking man behind me. There wasn't anything here for Sesshomaru, so why hadn't he left?

_(Sessh's pov)_

I was going to kill Inuyasha. Painfully. There was absolutly no need to start screaming the moment we arrived. Also, from the looks of it he had gone back to Kikyou so that damn dog had no right to yell at Kagome like a cheating wife.

From what I had seen, she was a cheerful person that didn't easily give up, so I wondered why she just fell to the ground like that. She even stood up to me, so What had the stupid mutt done that made her so depressed? It was as if all the light went out of her. Opening my mouth, I was about ask her a question, but then that irritating brat decided to _insult_ me.

That was the last fucking straw. Just as Kagome looked up at me, I let a fierce growl echo around the small space. Finally, he had stopped that annoying whining. I dropped down into a crouch to look into her baffled azure eyes.

"I still owe you one favor. Would you like to use it?" Wha-Where the hell did that come from? I had been planning to ask if she wanted her jacket back, not...whatever the fuck that was. But I couldn't help the thrill of emotion passing through me as she hopped up, dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Can you take me somewhere else to spend the night? I can't stand him right now," Humph, Inuyasha's face was outraged as he opened his mouth, but quickly thought better of it as I shot him a glare. That was an unusual request, I was expecting her to ask me to hurt Inuyasha, considering what he had just said to her.

"Come here," I held onto her again, the shivers hadn't escaped my notice so I flew quickly to get her out of the wind. I landed next to a small cave, unfortunately there weren't any lodgings nearby so this would have to do. I turned back to the woman beside me, wondering what her reaction would be.

_(Kagome's pov, sorry, I like to switch it around XD)_

What the hell was wrong with me?! Why, oh why did ask him that? Granted, Inuyasha's continuous whining was hard to stand, and I didn't particularly want to be alone when he snuck off to see Kikyou. But why in God's name did I ask Sesshomaru of all people to help me? The guy tried to kill me for crying out loud!

Although, he had been rather nice lately, noticing that I was cold and saying that he owed me for helping him. I wouldn't have minded if he had just left, in fact, that seemed more like the icy daiyoukai. I knew that Inuyasha annoyed him too, but never dreamed that he would help me get away from the loud hanyou. Actually, that action warmed my heart and as he walked over to the cave I turned to thank him.

"Um, Sesshomaru-san, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. A lot of stuff happened and I really needed some time away from him," A soft smile crossed my face as I walked over and plopped down on the floor. Thank god it was out of the wind, or I would have died from hypothermia. My gaze flitted up to his, surprised when he gracefully sat down next to me.

"You shouldn't thank me miko, I said that I owed you and I don't lie. Besides, that brat needs to learn some manners," His face curled up into a grimace at that, before carefully removing his armor.

After being with him for some time, I decided that I should change my opinion of the man. He wasn't really mean or cold, just quiet. And for the past couple of weeks, Inuyasha had been more of a jerk than him. As I lay down, sleep pressing heavily on me, I realized that I needed to think about why I still hung around Inuyasha when he just took me for granted. But that could wait for the morning. I thankfully closed my tired eyes before sinking into dreams.

**So, that do you guys think? once again please review! and sorry that Sessh is a bit ooc, i need to work on that:) thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this pairing, I think that they complement each other so well! chapter title is by three days grace, chalk outline. if you have any questions or things that you want in the story, please message me! Kagome's pov at the start. Thank you for reading and the reviews!Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: You Keep Coming Back to the Scene of the Crime

* * *

I turned over slowly, not wanting to wake up just yet as I was finally warm and comfortable. But my thoughts kept buzzing around and demanding attention, so I decided that maybe I needed to decide a few things. Well, at least I could do that with out getting up. I looked at the back of the cave wall, and tried to reason out why I was still with Inuyasha. He completely took me for granted, screamed at me, and saw nothing wrong with being together with someone who had tried to kill me just to spite him. Sango, Shippou and Miroku were the only things that tied me to the group, and I didn't have to stay to see them. I could always just visit them. But if I left the group, I would feel guilty for unleashing the Shikon no Tama on the world. At least I was helping to get rid of it right now, and since I was the one who broke it, wouldn't it be selfish of me to do nothing about it?

i sighed as I reached a resolution, it wasn't an appealing idea but would be the best thing for the feudal era. I would stay with Inuyasha for now and find all of the the Shikon No tama shards, but destroy it when the jewel was complete. I just needed to put up with Inuyasha for that long. I didn't want to be at odds with him, but the hanyou had broken my heart. I had no desire to be hurt again, so staying closed off seemed like the best idea, no matter how difficult.

I was laying on my side, and leaned back to try to be more comfy, but was shocked as my back hit something warm and fluffy. Carefully turning around, my eyes widened as they took in the sleeping form of Sesshomaru. He was also laying down, armor removed and was breathing deeply. His mouth was open slightly, and he had adorable bed head. Wait, did I just think that a man who could kill without batting an eyelash was adorable? Maybe I am going crazy. Mokomoko-sama was right next to me and I was barely resisting the urge to cuddle up with it. I scooted a little bit closer and let the soft fluffiness brush across my face. Lost in the pleasant sensation, I happily drifted back to sleep.

_(Sessh's pov)_

Something felt...weird. It was almost too warm, and I didn't remember falling asleep. I thought back to last night, trying to make sense of why I had just woken up when I didn't plan on sleeping at all.

Kagome had passed out quickly, but even in sleep she had kept on shivering. I sat down beside her, Rin would cry if the woman died from hypothermia, so might as well avoid that. I had been studying her face, wondering why she remained with my half brother. His treatment of her didn't seem enjoyable so...And that was where my memory stopped. Hn, I must have dozed off then. Strange, I wonder why I felt so comfortable around this girl.

I looked over and saw that she was curled up around mokomoko, oh that explains why I was warm. Hmm, I could grow to like this feeling. I didn't particularly want to wake her, but I needed to see if Rin was safe. Not that I didn't trust Jaken, but he wasn't the smartest. As I slowly sat up and stretched, she opened her eyes and let out a tiny yawn. Looking around, she hurriedly backed off of mokomoko.

"S-sorry, Sesshomaru-san. I didn't mean to...Huh, good morning," She smiled brightly before getting up and dusting herself off. She glanced up at me and amusement flitted across her features. "Umm, You have a piece of hair sticking up, it's kinda funny," and she quickly darted forward, straightening my "funny" hair. I let out a low growl, about to warn her to stay out of my personal space when she looked up at my eyes.

It looked like Kagome was about to apologize and back away. Instead, she just looked up me with a gentle expression that slowly turned to sorrow. I was confused as she turned away, tears at the corners of her eyes. Why was she sad? I reached out my arms to comfort her-No! I didn't know what this woman was doing to me, but I was not enjoying it. I roughly grabbed her forearm, taking off on my youki cloud. Quickly depositing her back at that camp, I left as fast as I could. I didn't know what was happening to me, staying with her, wanting to hug her... I shock my head, vainly trying to get the image of melancholy azure eyes out of my mind.

_(kagome's point of view)_

I stared up at Sesshomaru as he flew away, about to call out a goodbye but he was soon to far away to hear. Looking around, I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere so he must have left to see Kikyou. Thankful for the silence, I sat down and looked up at the sky, thinking about Sesshomaru. I don't know why, but I didn't want him to leave. He was comforting, quiet and I could think around him. When I had looked at him after fixing his hair, it had reminded me of the way that Inuyasha and I used to be.

I hated that it wasn't the same anymore, hated the fact that we would probably never be the same again. I jumped up at the sound of footsteps, but it was only Inuyasha returning with Sango and the rest. Plastering a smile to my face, I steeled my nerves before greeting them.

_(two days later)_

"So Kagome, what did you want to tell me?" Sango and I were relaxing in a hot spring surrounded by pine trees that gave off a sweet scent. We had somehow convinced the boys to stop here to tonight and so we snuck off for some much needed down time.

With the guys around I hadn't had a chance to talk to my best friend and happily told her my story of what happened a few days ago with a certain silver haired daiyoukai. At the end of the story, her mouth hung open in a small O shape and her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

Quickly gaining her composure, Sango's eye brows pinched together as she started speaking,"Kagome, are you telling me that you asked Sesshomaru, who has tried to _kill_ you before, to take you away from Inuyasha, aka, the guy who saved your life?"

"Ok, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound too good. But you would have had to be there to understand. Inuyasha was just screaming and I could not take it anymore, Sango. Yes, I did leave with Sesshomaru, but I felt like I had to get away. I...I don't want to hate Inuyasha but...What should I do?" I glanced at her, hoping that she had an answer.

"Kagome, I think that you're over reacting. I know that Inuyasha seems mean right now, but its not that bad. You can live through it. Now come on, lets go get dinner started," She hopped out of the pool of warm water and started dressing. Sighing in defeat, I followed suit.

A couple hours later we were all sitting around the camp fire when a shinidama-chou flew by. Inuyasha jumped up and with out so much as a good bye he was running off after it. Miroku and Sango chuckled slightly to them selfs before laying down to sleep. Shippou was already out beside me and I decided not to wait up for the hanyou.

Curling up in my sleeping bag, I looked out at the night sky. The moon was half full, letting a soft glow fall over the trees that complimented the stars perfectly. But as I drifted off to sleep, a prussian blue crescent moon floated through my dreams.

Mmm... I woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. Stretching and yawning, I sat up I looked around the camp slowly.

"Morning Sango, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan. where's Inuyasha at? Is he already back at KIkyou's side?" I rolled my eye's at the thought, but my humor quickly vanished as I caught sight of my friends solemn faces. Sango came over beside me and sat down, picking up my hand.

"Kagome, he hasn't come back yet. Inuyasha stayed the night with her," My mind was instantly cleared of all thoughts as her gentle voice reached my ears. I just knew one thing. I needed to get away. Standing up suddenly, I mumbled something about needing air as I ran off into the woods, tears already burning in my eyes. Blindly running past the trees, I stumbled and crashed into the ground, badly scraping my palms and knees. But I didn't care about that as I curled into a small ball and cried my heart out.

_(Sesshomaru's pov)_

Damn, Jaken was annoying. Needing to be away from his high pitched voice before I developed a headache, I had left him to watch over Rin while she played in small field of flowers. A frown settled on my face as a quiet sound reached my ears. It sounded almost like crying, but who would be sobbing out here in the middle of the woods?

Suddenly, an image of dark azure eyes filled my mind and I unconsciously increased my pace. I wanted to see Kagome again, but for some reason I absolutely did not want to come across her crying. Her smiling face, her laugh that was light as air, that was what drew me to her. I didn't know why but when all the joy went out of her eyes and she got that despondent aura around her it made me irrationally furious.

As I stepped around a tree, Kagome came into sight. Flushed face, tears pouring down her cheeks that she vainly tried to wipe away when I came into view. She didn't try to stand up and her voice shock so much I almost couldn't understand her words.

"S-s-sorry, Sessh-,omaru. I just, just found out th-that Inu-Inuyasha stayed the n-night with h-_her_," Her hands rose up to cover her face and that sorrowful action broke something in me. So before she could succeed I scooped her up into my arms and tightly held the shaking woman to my chest.

"Wha? P-put me down, n-now," Kagome was such a strong person, so for her to be weeping this much what Inuyasha did must be destroying her. Sitting down, I shifted her sightly so that her head was against my shoulder and I could look down into her watery eyes. Realizing that I obviously wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, she angrily turned away and folded her arms. Although, the effect was entirely lost since tears were still pouring down her face and she kept making heartbreaking sniffling noises.

"Kagome, you can talk if you want," She jumped a little bit as my deep voice surprised her, then glanced up at me, searching my face with her forlorn gaze. Not knowing what she was looking for, I patiently waited for her to start speaking. I was very sure that her story contained a legitimate reason for me to painfully murder my thick-headed brother, and was exited to hear it. But more importantly, I also knew that talking about this might help her and for some reason I felt like I would anything to put the smile back on her face. As she examined me, her shaking stopped and the tears slowed, but sadly stayed.

"Well, you know that Inuyasha went back to Kikyou? I tried to get over him and I thought that I was but...last night he went to see her a-and...He s-stayed all night. I just didn't know that he was serious about her...I guess that I'm not completely over him yet..." My heart softened as she spoke, trying to comfort her, I moved so that she was sitting up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Kagome hesitantly coiled her arms around my neck and leaned against me. We stayed like for a unmeasurable amount of time as her tears stopped flowing, just taking comfort in each others presence. After what seemed like hours or maybe it was just minutes, we got up and started walking. She turned to me, and I was overjoyed to see the cheerful gleam had returned to her eyes, even if it wasn't as bright as before.

"Sesshomaru, Thank you," She spoke quietly but I could hear the gratitude in her voice. In reply I just looked at her, softening my gaze. Abruptly remembering that I had left Rin, I started walking in that direction, happy when Kagome followed after me. We reached the beautiful flower strewn meadow in few short minutes. The raven haired woman let out a gasp of amazement at the sight that alerted Rin to our presence. Her small body shot up and she charged over to us, smiling brightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, you brought nee-chan, yay!"She wrapped her tiny arms around one of my legs, and waved at Kagome. The miko on the other hand, looked horrified as her gaze rose up to me, it was as if she thought I was going to get mad at Rin. Hmmph, I would never hurt a child...Ok, I would never injure _this_ child. Her gaze slowly changed to one of wonder as Rin detached herself from my leg and continued to pick flowers.

"You...Your ok with that?"

"Of course. She didn't do anything wrong," Her voice was so incredulous, if I hadn't been my self then I would have laughed.

"That's... Really surprising. Oh my god, how long has it been since you found me?"

"About 2 hours, why?" I did not like where this was going.

"I need to go back before anyone gets worried about me, Sesshomaru," At that Rin ran back over to us and sadly looked up at Kagome.

"No, don't leave yet nee-chan. I want to play with you," Her miniature mouth started trembling and I quickly found a solution that would keep her from crying.

"Why don't we just come with then?" Both girls smiled and nodded and we walked off towards the camp that Kagome was so fond of. I didn't hear Jaken come after us though, which was exceedingly odd.

"Rin, where is Jaken?"

"He fell asleep with Ah-un," Oh he did now, did he? That little imp was going to suffer the consequences of leaving Rin unprotected when he found us. Kagome giggled slightly when she saw the sullen expression on my face. She thought that this was funny? Hmmph.

As we were walking along, a small ball of brown fur suddenly flew out from a tree and attached itself to the raven haired woman. My hands flew to my sword, resting uneasily in the hilt, prepared to strike if needed.

"Shippou-chan?" The miko's voice was incredulous as she help up the kitsune and looked him over. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we got worried. So I came to find you Kagome. And good thing too, why is _he _with you? That bastard didn't capture you did he?!" Seriously? Why did everyone alway think that? It was rather annoying so I growled at the small boy as a warning to hold his tongue.

Thankfully, Rin still saw sense as she brilliantly rose to my defense,"Sesshomaru-sama would never do such a thing! And don't call him names you stupid tanuki!" I knew it was a good idea to keep her around.

"Calm down, I didnt know that! But really Kagome, why were you gone so long?" His small face was pinched with worry as that horrible hint of sorrow came back to her features.

"I just needed a moment to myself, Shippou-chan. And look, I brought Rin for you to play with!" She carefully set him down and kept walking as the children looked each over. Deciding that it was safe to talk, then did just that and ran ahead of us. I looked over at the quiet woman just in time to see her trip over a tree root and go sprawling towards the ground. Leaning forward, I expertly grabbed her waist and twisted her around so that instead of smashing into the dirt, she was leaning against my arms and looking up at me.

Kagome's plump lips parted in a surprised "O" and her lovely aruze eyes widened at our sudden closeness. Drawn in by her soft looking hair, I reached my hand up to brush it through the raven locks. Just as I was about to touch them though, a scream of anger jerked me back back to reality.

"KAGOME?! Where the hell have you been? Why the FUCK is that stupid bastard with you AGAIN?"

**I know, I know that I'm a total bitch for leaving you guys hanging like that! But I will update soon, promise!oh, and Sesshomaru took his armor off for this chapter. Well, not all of it, just the spiky thing.****Thanks for the reviews, they keep my going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter title is from the High Road by Three Days Grace. My favorite song! oh, its a little repetitive in the beginning, but I wanted to show the situation from Kagome's pov.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Will You Help Me Find the Right Way Out

* * *

I flung my hands out as my feet stumbled over a tree root, preparing to land on the unforgiving ground. But my vision blurred as I was suddenly spun around and held tenderly in strong arms. My lips parted slightly as I stared up at Sesshomaru, to shocked to properly thank him. The daiyoukai's golden eyes were gazing at me intently, but somehow the expression in them looked soft, almost gentle. His arm reached up towards my face, but the moment was rudely interrupted by a harsh yell that made me jump slightly.

"KAGOME? Where the fuck have you been?! And why is that stupid bastard with you AGAIN?!" Inuyasha's loud voice pierced through my eardrums, creating an instant head ache. So much for my good mood. I carefully detached my self from Sesshomaru, which me earned me a displeased growl from him. Trying vainly to hold back my tears, I turned towards the enraged Hanyou, anger bubbling up under my sorrow at seeing him.

"Who I want to hang out with is my decision, Inuyasha. I don't think that I have to explain to you where I was," Sadly, the effect that I was hoping for with my chilling tone was mostly lost as my voice broke on the last word. Thankfully, that was when my pillar of support stepped in.

"What makes you think that you can talk to her like that?" How in the world did he make his make his voice so glacier cold? I was really glad that his fierce glare wasn't directed at me.

"That really isn't any of your business is it, Sesshomaru? Now let her go," Inuyasha was almost quivering with rage, thank god he didn't have Tessaiga with him or he would have swung at us. But I couldn't believe that he thought that Sesshomaru had captured me. I mean, why would we still be here if he had? A certain hanyou really needed to start using his brain.

"He didn't capture me, you idiot. If you must know, we ran into each other by coincidence. And now we are going to go back to camp and sit down because my feet hurt like crazy."

"Yeah, _we_ are Kagome. But stupid ice prick can go and fuck himself," He then sauntered forward and proceeded to roughly grab my arm, which he used to pull me towards him.

_(sesshy's pov)_

That damn boy had been cutting it close in yelling at me, but when he dared to seize Kagome and take her away from me, that was the last fucking straw. I snarled fiercely at my half-brother and snatched the miko back. Tucking her safely into my side I let my harsh glare fall on Inuyasha, if he ever touched the miko against her will again... Good thing he had the sense to look humbled at my speed, I really had moved fast to get her back.

"Inuyasha, Rin is at that camp of yours. We need to go there so that I can make sure she is safe, also some decisions need to be made," I glanced at Kagome at that last part, I really hoped that she wasn't against the idea I had in mind. Her azure eyes were curious, but she didn't press me for answers. Inuyasha huffed, but started walking back in silence. I gently pushed Kagome in front of me, as I didn't want her to fall again, and we made our way to the camp. It only took about two minutes since we were already close. The disgruntled hanyou leaned against a tree and looked towards me expectantly.

A sigh almost pushed out of me as Kagome walked over to the other humans, whose gazes were a mixture of confusion and distrust. Really, it's not like I had it out for them, there was no reason to look like that. I glanced over to where Rin and the kitsune were playing, she smiled up at me then went back to whatever game they were currently occupied with. I listened carefully as Kagome hurriedly gave an explanation to her friends.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Sesshomaru has...helped me a bit, and he said that he had a few things to say to us all. So please listen. Oh, and he doesn't mean us any harm," The distrust faded out of their eyes, the two humans had absolute faith in Kagome's words. With all of the attention directed towards me I took a breath before calmly speaking, keeping my gaze fixed on Kagome.

"Seeing as we are all after Naraku I figured that it would smart to combine forces to defeat him. There is safety in numbers and as Inuyasha goes off to see his mistress quite often, you might want the extra fighting prowess,"

"She is _not_ my mistress you fucking mo-" Inuyasha's outraged yell was abruptly cut off as my fist made contact with his face. I didn't go too hard on him, he only shattered a few layers of bark on impact with the tree. The monk and taijiya were discussing the matter quietly and glanced back and forth between me and Kagome. A small smile briefly appeared on the female's face as they drew apart, but disappeared as the raven haired miko stepped forward and anxiously cleared her throat.

"Umm, I think that Sesshomaru made a good point. I think...he should join our group," Her eyes hopefully looked over at the taijiya.

"Miroku and I agree with Kagome. Inuyasha?"

"Hell no! I don't want damn ice prick with us," he sullenly crossed his arms, acting like a complete juvenile. But that was the wrong move, and Kagome snapped.

"Why?! If he can't stay then you have to stop going to see Kikyou so much! How else are we going to stay protected, and _alive_?" Her azure were filled with fury, good to know that she was getting over the stupid hanyou. Thankfully, his glare faltered at that, he obviously didn't want to give up his precious Kikyou.

"Fine, dic-Sesshomaru, can stay," Also good that he was still scared of me. It was troublesome to punch the fool through a tree every time he insulted me, but how else would he learn?

Looking pleased, Kagome started making dinner and conversing with her friend, who's name I couldn't really remember. Glancing at Rin to make sure that she was fine, I sat down with my back against a tree. I know that it confused Kagome when I asked to join. Even I didn't know exactly why I said that, it was extremely spur of the moment. But I couldn't deny the strange yet strong attraction I felt for the raven haired miko. Observing her inconspicuously, the grace that she held stunned me yet again. Humans usually did not make that impression on _me. _But I also admired the core of strength that she possessed, Kagome was behaving rather cheerful for someone who had their heart broken just hours ago.

Remembering how the tears had poured down her face made me shoot a glare towards Inuyasha, but he wasn't within sight. Concentrating on feeling his youki, I noticed that it was quite a ways out of camp. There was also a holy presence with him, but it was tainted, stained with dark emotions of anger and hatred. Humph, must be Kikyou. I made a mental note to keep an eye out for her, wanting to avoid situations where that malevolence was directed towards Rin or Kagome. Since she was a resurrected spirit, I wasn't exactly sure how to kill her if the need occurred.

Everyone was eating by now, and Kagome sat by me with Rin on the other side. "Do you want anything Sesshomaru?" Turing my nose up slightly, I quickly replied.

"I do not eat human food. But thank you for offering," A tug on the bottom of my sleeve had me turning towards Rin, inclining my head to the small girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've never seen you eat! Not once. How do you stay alive?" Her eyes were wide as she considered the confounding mystery.

"I hunt when needed. It is always after you go to sleep Rin," Satisfied, she turned back to her food and nodded before eating more of the odd stuff. I believe this was called _soup_, but it didn't look to enjoyable. Catching my expression of mild disgust, Kagome snickered quietly as she placed all of the cooking supplies in a small bag and stood up.

"I'm gonna go wash the dishes, ok?" With out waiting for an answer she strolled off through the trees. No one else took much notice as they were all laying beside the fire, looking rather drowsy as if they might pass out at any minute. Damn it, didn't she know how many youkai could be out there? It was almost nighttime, the sun sinking fast over the tree tops. Getting to my feet, I sighed before stalking after the stupid woman. In some ways, I almost wished that she hadn't found me that day, with the deadly poison running through my veins. I was glad to be alive, but the constant worrying about a certain raven haired miko was getting old. Fast.

Although, her smile, laugh, very presence had a sense of contentment running through me. I _suppose_ that made up for it. There was also the added bonus of beating Inuyasha if she fell for me, which was always a good thing.

CRASH.

Eye's wide, I started running towards Kagome as the loud crash registered in my sensitive ears. Quickly entering a small clearing by the river a snarl ripped out of me at the scene before my eyes. The raven haired miko was shaking as she held her arms out before her, a silvery barrier just barely visible. Her bag was tossed behind her, dishes scattered around it. A tiger youkai was attacking, clawing at the weak barrier. The thing that made me so angry I saw red was the smell of her blood, it hung heavily in the air impossible to miss. The demon was growling hungrily, slashing at her barrier with malice filled eyes. Snarling once again I launched myself at the pathetic being that had dared to hurt her.

_(Kagome's pov)_

My breathe came in quick pants as I poured my strength into the barrier before me. But all of that crying earlier in the day had drained my energy and I just didn't have the stamina to hold it any longer. Lowering my arms slightly, the tiger youkai's cry of triumph reached my as it jumped forward, claws out stretched. I didn't have the time to think of good byes to all my friends. But one image passed through my mind as I closed my eyes and stiffened in preparation of the oncoming blow. Golden eyes framed by ethereal silver hair, with a prussian blue crescent moon under neath the shorter strands. Sadness washed through me as I waited for the final blow.

But it never came. A ferocious, guttural snarl echoed around in front of me. Opening my eyes, I watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's dokkaso ripped the demon to shreds. Blood splattered everywhere, a few drops landing on my face. Absentmindedly, I tries to raise my hand to wipe them away, but stopped as pain surged through me. Shallow cuts ran the length of my lower arm, blood slowly oozing out. But what had me crying out in pain was my stomach. There were deep claw marks that started at my hip and ran diagonally up my abdomen to stop just under my chest. Blood was pouring out of them at an alarming rate, making my head spin with dizziness. Just then my trembling knees gave out and I plunged towards the hard ground.

Strong arms caught me as I fell, concerned golden orbs boring into me. "Where are you-" he started to ask, but stopped as he saw my abdomen and quietly, I wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder to try and stand up. But he didn't let go, and carefully picked me up bridal style with my head leaning against moko-moko. Whimpering slightly, I looked up at him, confused.

"You need help. I know where medicine is for you, Kagome. Just hold on," His voice radiated protectiveness and anger in equal amounts. The now familiar cloud of youki formed around us and we flew through the night sky, faster then before. My teeth chattered as the frigid air whipped around us mercilessly. My shirt was soaked in blood, and provided little protection. Sesshomaru glanced down at me again, he looked away quickly but not before I caught the pained expression in his eye's. Thankfully, moko-moko curled around me and blocked out the freezing air. We suddenly descended, and I looked around trying to see where we were. The trees looked rather familiar, but before I could really think about it another wave of pain jolted through me as our landing wasn't too smooth.

"Sorry", Sesshomaru muttered quietly as he stalked forward and set me down. The ground was rather squishy, but I didn't give it much notice. He reached over me and his clawed hands carefully grasped the leaf of a small plant and pulled it off. He held it expectantly in front of my mouth.

"This plant, the Kenko tai kanboko, has an ability to speed up the healing process. You must eat it though, for it to work," His intense gaze help me in place before I hesitantly parted my lips. I was pretty sure that he knew his facts, but how would a plant help me? Although by this point I was hurting so much I'd eat anything if it got rid of the pain. He gently placed the leaf in my mouth and moved his hand to rest comfortingly on my cheek. Chewing slightly I swallowed it quickly, wondering at the taste. It was almost like spring water, with a little bit of mint and traces of vanilla. Immediately my wounds went numb and I turned to thank Sesshomaru.

_(Sessho's pov)_

Her pale white face turned towards me, a smile starting to form. But suddenly the lovely azure eyes widened in shock and a shudder ran through her body. I was about to ask Kagome what was wrong when a shrill, agonized scream filled the air. Quickly ripping off my armor, I grabbed the woman and hugged her too my chest, making comforting noises. I had no idea what was wrong with her. That plant was supposed to numb her wounds, so why was she screaming and crying in pain?!

"Sh...Kagome, what's wrong? Shh, Kagome you'll be fine, just hang on," I slowly rocked us back and forth, but stopped when her panting started to shift towards hyperventilation. taking her face between my hands, I looked down at her, needed to know what happened or I was going to go insane. Slowly, her breathing gained a semblance of normalcy and she opened her eyes to lock gazes with me.

"S-Sessho,maru, I can f-f-feel, how my s-skin is gro-growing...a-and healing...B-b-but it_ hurts_, s-so much..." Her voice faded away slowly, but her watery eyes staid lock on mine, seeming to take comfort from that. I shifted her a bit, so that she was cradled in my embrace, and wove a hand through her hair to gently hold her face.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would be a side affect of the plant. But you needed to heal right away, if I left you to human methods you would have bled out. I couldn't let that happen, Kagome. I couldn't. But I am so sorry that I caused you pain..." A crushing sense of guilt enveloped me as I spoke, I really did have no idea that in my desire to help her, I would hurt the miko. Damn it. Sighing quietly, I realized that what I felt for the young woman went beyond just caring for her. It was quite a bit farther, actually.

I snapped back into reality as Kagome let out a small noise. Looking down at her, I saw that she had fallen asleep. Sighing heavily in relief, I leaned back against the cave wall. This day had been long, and full of surprises. I looked down at the woman on my lap and pushed the hair out of her face, glad that her color was slowly but surely returning.

_(A couple minetues later, K pov)_

Soft and fuzzy. I struggled to make sense of what I was feeling on my face, brain still numbed from sleep. I was baout to crack my eyes open but a deep baritone softly spoke, halting my movement.

"Kagome, don't ever leave me," His voice held traces of sadness, but there were also gentle tones that me me feel loved and cherished. But all though stalled as I felt a pair of slightly chilled lips touch my forehead softly. A hand caressed my cheek as the lips with drew themselves. His hand was almost cold, but it felt good against my feverishly hot skin. I was quickly lulled back to sleep by the calming touches.

**Jeez, Sessho, praying on her while she's asleep. I am very sorry for how long it took me to write this, I just had trouble with chapter for some reason. Oh and to clarify, Kagome was basically over Inuyasha, but hearing that he did it with Kikyou still hurt, as he was her first love. But now she is completely over that, thank god, so we begin may the much awaited Sesskag! XD**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I am very sorry for how long it is taking me to update. I don't plan it like that, but the plots taken me a while to develop...Oh well, please enjoy~! Btw, chapter title is from The Last Night by Skillet. K's pov.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wrap You In My Arms and I Won't Let Go

* * *

Smooth, yet fluffy. Silky, but with an underlying roughness, a core of iron. My sleep laden mind struggled to make sense of the strange material underneath my face, closed eye lids hiding it from view. I didn't want to open my eyes and release my warm feelings of sleep. I wasn't being lazy, really. It's just that with thinking about all my conflicting feelings over Inuyasha each night, I hadn't gotten much sleep. And what little that I did get was fitful, so that I awoke each morning even tireder then when I laid down that night before.

But now that was over. I had moved on. For real, this time. Although that wasn't entirely true, it was more like my thoughts of him had been replaced with those of another.

Before my mind could venture any further down that dangerous path, I carefully reminded myself that I needed to figure out what was beneath me. The mystery substance almost reminded me of Inuyasha's hair, except that it was more feathery, more... refined. Like the difference between cotton and silk. Cotton was soft and fresh, but undoubtedly beaten by rich silk. Really though, what could be under my face that felt like that?! Resigning my self to the idea, I let my eyes slowly flutter open.

Yet again, I woke up to the sight of a rough cave. This was just becoming a thing, wasn't it? A grayish green vine grew up the makeshift wall, there were poisonous purple splotches in the middle of each leaf. Hmm, that must be the awful thing that I had to eat last night. No wonder I had such a bad reaction to it, the sickly leafs didn't look like something that one was supposed to eat. Glance around at objects closer to me, a flicker of silver caught my eye. Focussing on it, I gasped loudly in shock.

Sesshomaru was sprawled out on the ground, with his arms wrapped around me! My cheek was resting on his chest, with strands of his hair trapped between. So that's what the feeling was...Not the time for that! How the hell did this happen? I know that I passed out pretty quickly last night, but it shocked me to the core that the imperious daiyoukai would too. Maybe...Maybe he trusts me.

Stupid Stupid! I scolded my self harshly at the ridiculous thoughts, but it was justified. After all, last time I thought that about someone, he ended up not caring very much. But, my emotional, more romantic side countered, why else would he let his guard down enough to fall asleep? Or even help me at all? I shook my head hopelessly, futilely trying not to care.

But no matter how hard I shoved the thoughts of him out of my mind, I just couldn't stop the all too familiar warmth blossoming inside me.

_(Shessho's pov)_

The sweet scent of Sakura blossoms mixed with warm sunshine filtered through my sensitive nose. It was refreshing, and although it seemed out of place, was somehow familiar. I surprisingly couldn't put my finger on where it could possible be coming from. Unless...My thoughts trailed away as something shifted against me, exposing my warm skin to the chill morning air.

Inhaling deeper, a burst of clarity reached me as I realized where exactly I was. So then that fresh, spring smell was Kagome's...Hn. She stirred against me again and I heard her gasp slightly at seeing me. Keeping my eyes closed, I feigned sleep, wondering what her reaction might be. Her breathing sped up imperceptibly, before she dejectedly sighed. Curling away from me a bit, which I was not happy about, she lay there quietly, thinking I suppose.

Why did she sigh?! What was so utterly depressing about waking up next to me? She also had the blatant audacity to move away from me, as if offended. Although, I suppose that she did not know that I was awake, and that I shouldn't make assumptions as I had absolutely no idea what she could be thinking about.

I almost sighed heavily at the thought that my emotions, the same emotions of the powerful, undefeated ruler of the west, were ruled by the whims and moods of one small human girl. I shouldn't lie, she really wasn't "one small girl" anymore. Rumors and whispers had been passing throughout the youkai realm about a hanyou with some insignificant potential and the human companions he had. Many rumors circulated around a black haired miko who traveled with him, such as how great her power was, where she had come from...Kagome was gaining quite the reputation. Nothing compared to mine, of course.

But unfortunately, having your power known throughout the youkai world was not always good. As they gained more fame, more demons would come to challenge the group, wanting to gain their power. Challengers were already showing up, such as the tiger _scum_ from last night.

Just the thought of the measly piece of filth sent an enraged growl rumbling through me as my eyes snapped open. Veins of red were no doubt coursing threw them as my inner beast rose to surface. Damn trash, preying upon _my_ miko.

"S-Sesshomaru?" The trembling voice cut threw my rage immediately, crimson streaks draining away quickly. I met Kagome's gaze, her eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"Kagome. I was remembering last night. The the mere though of the garbage that attacked you angered me, I had no intention to scare you," My voice was quiet and deep, meant to soothe her. Her doe like azure orbs calmed as I spoke, and her head fell back onto my chest, closer then before. That was good, as my arm was wrapped around her shoulders and it was uncomfortable to have her sitting up.

"Oh, that's ok. You just startled me a bit," Her voice had lost all traces of sleep, but was pleasurably quiet. If I was someone else I might have laughed just then, but instead I asked her a question.

"You are content to lay there, even after waking up?" Her cheeks colored a bit as her mouth opened and I found the sight to be pleasurably adorable.

"Of course I am. I had wanted to go back to sleep but that's impossible now..." Hmm, why did she turn her face away from mine?

"Why is that impossible? There is nothing preventing you from sleeping." Now her cheeks burned red, but it was a lovely blush.

"Well, not to _you_,maybe but for me...I can't sleep when your staring at me like that," How interesting. I raised my hand to brush it gently through her soft hair.

"You did last night. The first night that we came here too, so why should now be any different?"

"B-But then I didn't know that you were staring at me! It's different now," Ah, it's much too fun to tease her this way. She just gets so flustered, I could feel her breathing speed up and her heart beat faster.

"It matters that I am looking upon you? How so?"

"Be-Because...It feels...I don't know! It's embarrassing though!" She buried her head into my kimono at this, hands covering her eyes. But suddenly, I did't feel like teasing her anymore. I wanted to know the answer now. I...needed to know.

"You're lying to me, Kagome. You know exactly how you feel, why will you not tell me?" That, much as I hated to admit it, angered me more then it should. Why should _I_ care if a mere human girl was hiding things from me? I almost sighed at that. Of course, she wasn't a mere human girl. This little miko had crawled her way into my heart and I really couldn't deny it any longer.

Surprisingly, Kagome jumped off of my chest and spun around, sitting with her back to me. "I don't want to lie to you. I don't mean to but...I just can't tell you how I feel, it-it's not a smart decision," her voice shook a little more as she went on, until it broke on the last word. Concerned, I sat up but she hurried out of the small cave and into the surrounding forest. Damn it, why wouldn't she just tell me? What was so important? Was I wrong to hope that she felt same way that I did? Angry and confused, I stalked out of the cave, intent on catching her.

_(Kagome's pov)_

God damnit, why was it always so cold in the feudal era? Not to mention, my shirt was pretty much useless because of the huge tears in it. But that didn't stop me from hurrying. I mean, I was pretty sure that Sesshomaru had figured out why I wouldn't tell him, but I still did not have any desire to voice my feelings. It was almost as if saying it out loud would make it offical. Telling him was a bad idea, there was no chance in hell that he would ever feel the same towards me. So I would just never tell Sesshonaru. Eventually he would forget, right?

Mid-thought, my obnoxious habit of tripping in the forest decided to rear its unwanted head. I went sprawling over the forest floor, a loud shriek ripping out if my mouth.

But instead of colliding with the ground, my face fell into a soft, fluffy mass. Sesshomaru had caught me, yet again. But no matter how many times it happened I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach or the blush covering my cheeks.

Still a little shocked, I took a deep breath and was stunned be his smell. It was so fresh, so masculine, so...him. There was no way to describe it, but the scent was pure Sesshomaru. Clean and sharp, yet was still an underlying animalistic layer. The overall affect had me inhaling deeply again and again just to smell more of this deliciousness.

"Mmm.." Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?!

"Are you sniffing me?" He sounds mad. Shit.

"Maybe...I can't help it if you smell good," Suddenly a crystalline, deep chuckling filled the air. Stunned beyond belief, I could only stare up at him in wonder. Mirth filled Sesshomaru's face as he laughed, his hands settling gently on my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, making a delicious shiver run through me.

"Does your sniffing me have anything to do with your lying to this Sesshomaru about how you feel towards me?"

"I-I didn't lie to you," Damn, why did I have to stutter? Dead give away!

"Kagome, I am at the end of my patience. I hate liars, so _stop_," His voice was deadly serious, his hands gripping my waist tightly to keep me from running away. Which I desperately wanted to do, run to someplace where I could avoid his questions until this stupid crush of mine faded away. Forgotten completely before I had a chance to hope that he would ever reciprocate, ever feel the same.

My eyes filled with tears, as I turned my head away from Sesshomaru before speaking. "I already said it. I. Can't. Tell. You."

A light growl rumbled out of him, one strong hand reached up to grip my chin and tilt it towards his face. Almost hypnotized I couldn't keep my eyes away from his, much as I would have liked to. He looked a bit angry, a light scowl marring the delicate features. The claws on the end of Sesshomaru's fingers were digging in to my face, but not enough to hurt. It did tell me that the daiyoukai was mildly annoyed.

But his eyes showed the most emotion. Deep, gold ponds of swirling emotion. I could make out confusion, anger, sadness and a deep desperation. What he was desperate to have, I couldn't tell. His voice too, was full of anger and need.

"Why? Why do you do all these enticing things, making me believe that we are growing closer, just to run away? Kagome, how do you do this to me... " My tears overflowed, running in damp trails down my face.

"I don't mean to. But...But your not wrong. I feel like we're closer and though this may just be my imagination, is most likely just me overreacting... I don't want to leave your side, I want to be close to you...I like you, Sesshomaru,"

_(Sesshy's POV)_

She admitted it.

She liked me. At that one tiny, quavering sentence light bursted in great flashes through my mind. Joy, pure unadulterated escasty ran through my cold heart like lightning bolts.

But Kagome kept speaking, with tears trailing down her face.

"As much as I don't want to, and much as I would love to hate you, to have no thoughts of you again, I just can't. It's awful that I feel this way...My heart is just so stupid,"

Keeping my demeanor perfectly emotionless, I asked her the most important question yet, "Why is that stupid?"

Kagome smiled sadly up at me, her eyes were flat, empty of all her usual cheer. "Because you'd never feel the same. I'm not an idiot, I know that you hated humans for hundreds of years. I'm not foolish enough to hope, Sesshomaru, that this would ever become something. I _know_ that yo-"

My lips crashed down on hers with shocking force. I hugged her to my body, one arm wrapping around Kagome's slender waist, the other tangling in her black locks. She gasped, allowing me to slide my tongue in. I wasted no time in ravishing her mouth, ignoring the protesting hands on the chest. The tiny miko was attempting to push me off her, but there was no fight behind her weak shoves. It was blatantly obvious that she wanted this too. I pulled away slowly, a little short on breath. Kagome however, was panting heavily with her azure eyes open wide. Her confused gaze flicked up to meet mine.

"Wh-Why?"

Using the hand still wrapped in her hair, I gently tilted her head back. Nuzzling softly, I kissed her throat between words. "Why did I kiss you? You kept making all these absurd assumptions about me not caring for you." A shiver ran down her otherwise still body.

"Really, how cold to do presume my heart to be? How could I not feel something for you, Kagome. Tempting as you are, being intelligent and strong..." My teeth scraped against her collarbone, making her whimper quietly. Grinning, I continued , "And yet you're still soft, gentle, innocent even."

Breathing heavily, she whispered, "Stop. Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru?" Sighing, I pulled away from her pale neck, cupping Kagome's face with my clawed hands.

"Because I love you."

_(Kagome's pov)_

My arms wrapped around him with surprising speed as Sesshomaru spoke that one little sentence.

"Really?" Because it was much to good to be true.

He sighed heavily, making my heart plummet until he kissed me again. This time it was gentle, soft and full of emotion. But like before, I was breathless in no time, gasping against him. I tried to lean back, surprised to realize that his arms had me locked in a iron embrace. Sesshomaru went back to ravishing my throat, sucking and kissing until I was shaking. I never wanted this to end. My arms fell limply to my sides, fingers curling in pleasure.

"Sh-Sesshomaru..."

His voice was a sultry purr as he replied, "Yes, my Kagome?" The silver haired daiyoukai had somehow pressed me up against a tree, I was to absorbed in his ministrations to notice.

"You should stop...Your driving me crazy," Literally, I couldn't catch my breath, and my heart was hammering. "But...I love you too."

He smiled down at me, the first real, over joyed grin that I had ever seen him have.

**So, what do you guys think? God, it took forever to get that right, Lol. Please review and thank you for reading! **


End file.
